The 2007 "Research Conference in Recent Advances in Otitis Media", to be held on June 7-8, in St. Pete Beach, Fl will be the ninth of a series of quadrennial conferences co-sponsored by the House Ear Institute, the Department of Otolaryngology of the University of Pittsburgh Medical Center and funded by the NIDCD. The purpose of these conferences has been to advance our knowledge and to facilitate progress in biomedical research through the exchange of current findings and advancements related to otitis media (OM), and the molecular mechanisms underlying the etiology of this disorder. OM research is a rapidly expanding field that is beginning to encompass a wide variety of disciplines, particularly genetics, microbiology, immunology, molecular biology and vaccinology. Research into the role of innate immunity, Toll-like receptors, signaling pathways, and biofilms will undoubtedly produce results that may have important translational research and clinical applications. [unreadable] [unreadable] Because of the multidisciplinary nature of the OM research field, these conferences provide a venue for the exchange of information that will ultimately lead to the understanding of this disease at the molecular level and pave the way for the rapid development of treatment options and vaccines for OM. Scientific contributions at previous conferences have come from such disciplines as epidemiology, microbiology of OM pathogens, immunology, molecular and cellular pathogenesis, animal models, and vaccine development. The ninth research conference (and symposium) holds promise into delivering a similar level of interaction with various multidisciplinary groups and introducing new and emerging areas of research. The hallmark of the previous eight conferences has been their ability to draw together the disciplines and specialties essential to the advancement of the field and understanding OM. Another point that these conferences have in common is that they continuously attract young investigators from such varied fields as microbiology, molecular and cellular biology, immunology, epidemiology, etc - a critical factor, considering that any expectations in managing and treating OM will undoubtedly come through a concerted and multidisciplinary effort. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]